Misinterpreted
by afterme
Summary: AU. Misinterpreting one's intentions can result in a bitter manner. Otherwise, the outcomes could be great; budding from a socially awkward mess; claiming the man you've lusted over since puberty. If only, but life isn't that sweet. InuKag.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: The _italicized words_ are the reminisces of the past events done by the characters and whomever they may be with. Also, Double Line Breaks seperate present time from the past.

Warning: May not be considered as literature to readers who don't favor scandalous fictions. Also is OOC, but their usual personalities are still in contact.

This story consist of suggestive themes, harsh language, etc. Your discretion is advised.

* * *

"I love you," He paused.

Trying to inhale a hefty gulp of air, Kagome choked. She struggled with the tissue caught in the nook of her pocket, ungracefully tugging at the fragile paper with her grubby hands. She left little rips at the edges. Her attempt proved to be successful once she reached the tissue, bringing it to her mouth. Sighing, her lungs released the oxygen. All the same, she'd looked stupid the moment before, hacking up a storm. _Stupid Asthma, shoo!_

"hmm?" She managed to let out a low groan, squirming in her spot to relieve a wedgie. _Did he just say that?_ Of course he did, those words are what had made her breathing hitch in the first place. She whipped out her inhaler and tended to her current situation.

"She didn't mean it, though! She doesn't give a damn about me." Inuyasha continued to rant. He kept pacing the length of his room.

_His words had been nothing more than a mimic._

"I sh-should have kn-known." she whispered, hardly inaudible to even herself. She didn't mask her stuttering, considering that she had no choice. Kagome's nervousness might have enhanced it, but her constant falter was pretty normal. She mentally scolded herself for not knowing better. She shouldn't have expected anything more from him.

"I should have, too! Dammit." He breathed. He mistook her words.

She managed to flash him a sympathetic grin, generously displaying the metal that hugged her somewhat white teeth. She felt a sliver of lettuce plastered to the rim of her upper gums, slightly making its way further down to her braces. Her smile faltered, her tongue invading the surface where the remains of her lunch lingered.

"She had the audacity to tease me right after," Inuyasha couldn't speak. His breath was caught in his throat. He was so consumed by his own self pity; he payed no mind to her.

She cast a glance at her nails. Her current state had looked at the nubby digits as a quick relief. Her thumb gradually slid into the depth of her mouth. Her anxiousness slowly manifested itself in her mindless chewing.

"-fwright aftwer sh-she shwept wh-whish him?" Kagome offered, finishing his sentence. She tried mumbling over the finger willingly stuck in her mouth.

It's a wonder how he endured three years of this relationship. Its qualities consisted of sexual tension and nasty remarks. The whole affair was only skin deep, explaining why it was so easy for the two to hate the other.

"I thought she was mine." He spoke, lengthened intervals taking place between each word.

Kagome was mute. It's not that she didn't know how to respond; she had selective deafness. Her syndrome was due to her constant harassment. She often defied any pester shot her way. Yet, some still made it to her, making it hard to ignore.

Inuyasha sniffed. The hanyou hesitantly nodded at her words. He parted his lips slightly, "Kikyo's sweat masked her usual scent, I didn't notice." His fist clenched, unintentionally cracking his knuckles.

_False lust laced the bodacious sharlot's lips into a grim smirk. Mirthlessly, Kikyo's thumb traced the love bite she left on his throat. To her, it held no significance. But no one had to know. She'd just string him along for a little while. Her sweat had dried, but the smell had remained. Feminine body spray accompanied by mens' cologne coated her natural scent, making it barely noticeable. He hadn't caused her heavy perspiration, but her earlier lover had. Inuyasha was nothing more than her toy; he was a play thing accessible to her at all times. Where he stood with her was a probable cause to his importance. The way Kikyo saw it: you ranked in relevancy by how available you are. Judging by the lack of hesitance he offered in response to her previous invitation, __he ment shit to her. _

"Her lips were bruised, I didn't notice." He blinked several times, subtle tears appearing in the creases of his eyes. He wouldn't dare let anyone witness such a soft reaction from him; he wiped at the salty drops of water.

_Kikyo pushed him into the wall, deciding the flat area would be easy to work off of. Her dainty fingers wrapped around the hollow of his shoulders. She layed her chest against his, concealing their position. Her lips caught his attention. His eyes drew further down to expect them. Kikyo's lips were noticeably bruised. They lost their usual pale tinge, a rosy set gracing their previous spot. Observing his action, she smiled. She analyzed his face, looking for a sign of regret; The little notion might have made her want him just a tad more. To no avail, he was far from even being disturbed, but pleasured. _

_What a turn off._

"I just didn't notice." he breathed.

Kagome's prude nature twisted her lips into a tight scowl. Her mind was suddenly bombarded with images of Inuyasha and Kikyo. She cringed, hiking her glasses upward. The pads of the eyewear poked her cornea, irritating her eyes. She took off her glasses, cursing it for bothering her sight.

"Then again, she did confess." His eyebrows quirked, the words he spoke surprising himself as well.

_His nails were lightly pressed at the flesh of Kikyo's inner thigh. Noticing his claws, he quickly removed them. Cautiously, he tried to prevent any scratches, handling her with the palms of his hands. His other paw was wrapped securely around her narrow waist. Eliminating any space left between them, he dragged her body closer to his. Her head was deeply bowed into his neck, wavering to plant another brief kiss. Slowly, she blew a cool breath against his skin, teasing him slightly. He let out strained grown, releasing his repressed satisfaction._

_"I lov-" Inuyasha half-heartedly whispered until her weight left him._

_She stood before the hanyou. She looked painfully bothered._

_He took a glimpse at her thin form. Confusion twisted his gorgeous features into a questioning look. He steadied himself on his elbows, leveling his body against the wall._

_Kikyo didn't want to hear those words. They formed a hideous relation to being held captive in her mind. Disgust dwelled inside her. She knew he was going to say it eventually; every guy she was involved with always confessed. She quickly jumped to conclusions, thinking Inuyasha was somehow obsessed with her. She thought she was dealing with a future ball and chain. Thoughts of being single vanished, Inuyasha's pleading face replacing them. She thought he'd eventually become clingy. Even just a bit of the trait disturbed her._

_"I can't." She began in a soft voice. S__he watched his actions, about flinch at any sudden movement. She continued, "I slept with another."_

"Are you s-serious?" She quietly exclaimed, almost humorously. Hesitantly, she walked over to him. She carefully plunged into his bed, her light weight hardly effecting the surface. She hastily patted the material next to her, drumming a steady beat on the bed.

He shrugged. His body dropped down to the mattress. Inuyasha put quite a great measure between them, distancing himself even further from her.

"Well, Kikyo told me before we had a chance to," His eyes began to soften. He became calm. He relaxed his fists, releasing her fingers from their previous condition.

"-you know." Inuyasha cast his glance toward something further off, seeming distracted. The possibility of having her was appealing to him. A quick grin passed his lips, leaving before Kagome could acknowledge it's existence.

"No, Inu-Inuyasha. I d-do-don't know." She shyly slid closer to him. She caught what he was implying, yet she didn't understand his change of mind.

"Keh, I wouldn't expect you to understand." he huffed.

Her eyebrows furrowed, creating light wrinkles in her forehead. Her lips clasped together in exasperation, contemplating whether to keep quiet or disagree. She swallowed, prepping herself for what he might say in return.

"You sh-shouldn't expect me to u-un-understand what, Inu-Inuyasha?" She scrambled to her feet, trembling as she stood.

"It's n-not like a virginal nerd would un-understand anything such as u-un-unrequited love." Sarcasm tainted her chaste demeanor. She subtly hung her head forward, peering down at Inuyasha.

She harshly continued in a bitter tone, "Cause tha-that Victorian bitch can g-ge-get any guy she wa-wants." Her voice came out in a relaxed slur.

"That s-sa-same fool wouldn't ha-happen to know anything ab-about betrayal, would she?" She wearily shrugged her shoulders, lolling her head to the side.

"After being re-repeatedly harassed by those s-sl-sluts she used to call fr-friends, you'd think she'd learn shit by now." She bit back a sour chuckle threatening to escape her lips.

_A young Kagome giddily pranced through the cafeteria, grasping her lunch tray by the edge. She grabbed an apple with her free hand. She took a bite out of it and placed it back in her tray. Her black tresses were pulled back into two high pig-tails, swaying with every step she took. She took a quick swig from her orange juice. She swished the drink around her mouth. The corners of her lips were slightly twisted, leaving her mouth with a lop-sided grin. It was her first day as a Sophmore. She hadn't heard from her friends over the summer. She hastily searched for them. Suddenly, a force pushed against her front, spilling Kagome's juice._

_"Uh-Oh! I stained the virgin's shirt. No matter, at least your panties are still white." A merciless voice bit at her. A rough scuff sounded from the girl; her face was utterly smug._

_Kagome didn't look up; she was too ashamed._

_"Don't be so quick to judge." Another shallow voice broke the tension. The voice was elegant, class embedded in any given word she spoke. Kagome could feel a smile creep onto the girl's lips, "Easing her pants off isn't that hard, just ask her dad!"_

_No one knew that._

_She never left the house without hiding her bruises. Wearing winter clothing year round seemed to solve the problem. She tended to any hickies left behind. Draping a wool scarf around her neck hid the marks. The wounds left by her father's belt seem to whither away quickly. She struggled to ignore the burning sensation in her thighs. She took late night showers to relieve the feeling. Her lower core felt as if it was torn apart, but she never showed her pain. She ceased her constant trembling, an aftershock from her father's actions. She'd been so careful._

_No one knew that, except her best friend._

_How could this girl possibly know?_

_She cast her gaze to the nearby presence. A lifted chin was placed before her; the lithe girl looked down her nose, staring back at Kagome. Her raven locks cascaded down her back in faint ringlets. A sliver of brunet hair hung loosely over each narrowing shoulder. She donned a dusky floral lace cardigan. It casually overlapped a grey skintight tank-top. The knit layer held the same properties as the outerwear, a lace cut found on the plunging neckline and hem. The rim of her bra grazed the lingerie, slightly apparent through the undergarment. Her legs shone under a mini skirt. Her psyche stank of arrogance. The girl subtly pursed her lips, making the action look effortless._

_"Kikyo?" She spoke in a hushed whisper._

_The girl nastily sniggered at her. Her eyes ran down the other girl's body once, scrunching her nose. She laughed, knowing Kagome's undeveloped self could never compare to her own. She hooked her arm around Ayame's and Eri's, flipping her hair as she left. The rest of her clique followed close behind._

_Kagome gathered her things. She trudged to a clear table, alone._

_Betrayal hurt almost as much as her father's belt._

Inuyasha stared at her. Her glasses were set aside. He examined her brown eyes, once wide in optimism. Squinting, beady orbs were now shone under her thick eyelashes. Her eyebrows were relaxed, broad over her eyes. Her lips were drawn into a thin line. The only crease marring it was at the side, curling in a small manner. _She slightly tilted her chin, bitterly looking down her nose at him._

_Who was she?_

His ignorance on the being before him disappeared; she was familiar to him.

With all forgotten, he slowly edged his face towards her. His leg delicately grazed her's. He gradually slipped it under her slender legs. He pulled her into his lap. The slight contact caused a light shiver to radiate off of them both. He weakly cradled the small of her back, aiming to comfort her in a subtle gesture. He captured her eyes. In unison, their entranced orbs languidly dropped to the other's lips. He leisurely arched his neck, angling his face in accordance with her's. His lips caught it's victim in one swift movement. His lips formed a minuscule opening. His tongue lightly brushed against her lips, as if pleading for an entrance. She complied, granting him access. His tongue explored her with expertise, tasting Kagome. Their tongues met, airily nipping at the other. Steadily, their tongues fought for dominance, lust developing in each fluid movement. He pulled away.

"I love you, Kikyo." Inuyasha said, stuck in an unknowing daze.

It's a pity Kagome couldn't hear him; selective deafness can be such a bitch.

* * *

Review, Please! Im new at this. Should I continue? Is it any good? If you want a new chapter, ask. If I don't get feed back, I've probably already assumed it's not well liked. So, please review!


End file.
